<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take My Heart With You by Moon_Like_No_Other</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630893">Take My Heart With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Like_No_Other/pseuds/Moon_Like_No_Other'>Moon_Like_No_Other</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Barbie and the Diamond Castle (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Like_No_Other/pseuds/Moon_Like_No_Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphic version of the movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexa/Liana (Barbie and the Diamond Castle)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take My Heart With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liana was fourteen when she was kicked out of her home. She had been caught kissing the daughter of the baker. They were just friends, really, but Liana had wanted more, so she had offered to kiss as “practice.” They had “practiced” a few times until her father had caught her and threw her out. Liana had no idea what might have happened to her friend.</p><p>She started singing on the streets for money after that. She had a beautiful voice, or so she had been told by many people. She even sang at diners for food a few times. It was a hard life, especially during winter months, for she had nowhere to stay. She usually slept at the church for the priest; there welcomed the homeless with open arms. She felt like she was deceiving everyone, for they didn’t know why she was homeless. Surely, if they knew, they wouldn’t be so kind to her.</p><p>Liana couldn’t bring herself to care. She knew in her heart that she hadn’t done anything wrong.</p><p>**</p><p>Alexa’s father had died when she was just a toddler, and her mother had passed away when she was seventeen. She lived at their family cottage on her own for three years now. She was alone, and every day her solitude was getting harder to bear. But she had no money for a bigger house, so she had to make do. He only escape was when she would go to town. She went there weekly when in season to sell the flowers she was growing.</p><p>That day was one of those days. It was warm with a light breeze, and even though the sun was there, the clouds weren’t letting it overheat the world. Alexa had a cart of flowers with herself, selling them to the townspeople.</p><p>She stopped when she saw a blonde singing. She knew the song, and the blonde was performing beautifully, so she decided to stop by and join. She put the cart of flowers next to the tin where the blonde collected her money and joined in. More people gathered around them and even more stopped by to give them a few coins. Soon, there was a whole crowd cheering for them.</p><p>When they finished the song, people demanded more and even wished to buy Alexa’s flowers. They sang together until sundown, and all of Alexa’s flowers were sold. The blonde’s tin could no longer hold any money, so the people were throwing their coins into Alexa’s flower cart.</p><p>They decided to finish when the people started to scatter. Alexa’s eyes were sparkling. She hadn’t had that much fun in a long time.</p><p>The blonde started laughing when she saw how much money they had collected.</p><p>“I’m Liana, by the way.” said the blonde.</p><p>“Alexa, nice to meet you. That was so much fun, we should do that again.”</p><p>“Yes, I would love that. Thanks to you, I earned so much money. We should split it. After all, it was all thanks to you.”</p><p>“Oh no, I already got enough money from selling all my flowers, which was thanks to you anyways.”</p><p>“Then at least let me buy you dinner. I have enough here to last me at least three weeks.”</p><p>“Alright,” said Alexa. “I would love that.”</p><p>**</p><p>They learned a lot about each other that evening. Alexa was shocked when she learned that Liana was homeless.</p><p>“Come live with me, then,” Alexa had blurted out without even thinking. They both had blushed at that. But Alexa stood her ground. She was tired of living alone. She had never had that much fun in a long time, and she refused to go back to how it used to be for her.</p><p>Liana, on the other hand, was shocked that this gorgeous girl was asking herself to live with her. Her heart was beating hard in her ribcage and in an attempt to diffuse the heavy air around them, she joked:</p><p>“Well, we are eating dinner together, but are you sure you want to move the next stage this quick?”</p><p>Both girls giggled, but Alexa was blushing even harder now.</p><p>“I’m serious, you know. You should come live with me,” Alexa said.</p><p>Liana was struck. Alexa really was dangerous. </p><p>“Alright,” was the only thing Liana could say.</p><p>**</p><p>They got used to living together relatively quickly. It was almost like the girls had always known each other. They sang nearly every day and collected flowers together.</p><p>Liana could feel herself falling harder for Alexa every day. She was beautiful, talented, kind, funny, gentle, and everything Liana could ever want.</p><p>When Liana found two heart-shaped stones three years after the two of them moving together. She made them into necklaces, she found herself imagining them as betrothal necklaces. She found herself thinking that the heart she gave to Alexa was her own heart.</p><p>Liana wished that the heart she was wearing meant that Alexa had given her heart to her, too. Though she didn’t know it, Alexa had already given it to her.</p><p>**</p><p>Discovering that Melody lived in the mirror, their house burning down, going on an adventure to help Melody, and even finding the dogs was simply too much for Alexa. But, she would do it. The brunette would walk through hell for Liana, for Alexa loved her. Thinking this, her hand gripped the heart-shaped stone, and she continued walking. If only she weren’t so hungry...</p><p>**</p><p>Liana had recognized the diner as one of the ones she had used to sing at. The odds must have been in their favor, for the man working there was in immediate need for some musicians.</p><p>It was thrilling to sing with Alexa in front of everyone, and after wars eating dinner together. It was almost like they were meeting again for the first time, and Alexa was going to invite the blonde to live with her. The greatest thing that had happened to Liana if she were to say. Now, though, Liana found herself willing that Alexa would ask her something else entirely. Something like living together, but for different reasons than friendship or pity. Of course, her daydreaming was broken by two idiots singing to them. </p><p>When a woman slapped one of them, she was thrilled, and she grabbed Alexa and left. She hated that someone else other than herself could be attracted to Alexa.</p><p>They kept holding hands the whole way.</p><p>**</p><p>Their necklaces were protecting them. How symbolic, thought Alexa. It was almost like they were protecting each other.</p><p>**</p><p>Liana hated the way Alexa wasn’t willing to leave the mansion.</p><p>“You’re choosing Melody over me?” the brunette had asked. Her eyes were burning with something akin to despair, jealousy, and betrayal. She looked like she was on the verge of crying. But Liana had made a promise, and she was to keep it. Even if it meant breaking her own heart and leaving the love of her life behind.</p><p>**</p><p>Alexa was faintly aware of what was happening, even if she was under a spell. It was like she was aware of everything that was happening to her without being able to control her actions. She realized that she was about to die, that she was on the edge of a cliff until Melody had given up. </p><p>And then Slider had pushed them both down, and Alexa fell without being able to move a single limb.</p><p>But Liana had saved her, as she had done so many years ago, as she always did. Liana climbed them both back to the top and then checked to see if Alexa was in good state.</p><p>That was when the brunette realized that Liana was crying.</p><p>“Please, please come back to me. I can’t do this without you. I’m so sorry,” cried Liana. Then she lay down, so her head was on top of Alexa’s heart and cried some more.</p><p>“I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you since that day we had met. I should have told you sooner. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” the blonde blurted out.</p><p>Alexa felt her heart swell at the words. She realized that even if she could never get back from this spell, she would happily live for the rest of eternity with this knowledge.</p><p>Then, Lily brought back the heart-shaped stone back to them, and she was out of her spell.</p><p>The first thing she did was to kiss the blonde in front of her square on the mouth.</p><p>**</p><p>They went back to their cottage in that cart hand in hand. Melody had supplied them with enough money to last them for a couple of months and had promised to send more frequently as a thank you. With that money, they got a single bed to live in. After all, they were married now. They had married immediately at the Diamond Castle and even danced with the boys at the wedding. They were still sporting their wedding dresses when they arrived at the cottage, but they were soon forgotten on the floor.</p><p>After all, they had a wedding to celebrate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>